La cancion de Sachi
by finesdavid
Summary: Kirito se siente deprimido y recuerda la promesa de proteger a Sachi, una promesa de la cual se siente culpable al no haber cumplido. El recuerda la dolorosa muerte de su querida compañera y esta dispuesto a entrar en una pelea a muerte con la esperanza de volverla a ver. Sin embargo, una triste canción, le trae dolorosos recuerdos. (Incluye la pelea: Kirito vs Nicolas El renegado)
1. Chapter 1

**Historia de dos capitulos**

**Disclaimer: Sword art online no me pertenece, es propiedad de Reki Kawahara.**

**Siempre he querido hacer esta historia. Muchos les gusto una historia que hice antes sobre Sachi, y se que muchos de ustedes aman a ese personaje, entre esos me incluyo a mi. Esta corta historia es en memoria de Sachi y a la vez para disfrutar la pelea (segun mi version xD) de Kirito vs Nicolas el renegado. Espero que lo disfruten y si se les cae alguna lagrima, me lo dejan saber :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La canción de Sachi <strong>

**Primera parte: Blanca oscuridad**

Esa oscura navidad, la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Un mundo virtual en donde la nieve es más espesa y fría; en donde los copos de nieve todos tienen la misma forma y no un factor diferente. Todos los datos de este sistema de computadoras parecían tan real, pero a la vez muy doloroso.

¡Cuánto recuerdo a mis amigos! Me uní a ellos aquel 23 de abril del 2023. Nos hacíamos llamar los gatos negros de la noche, un pequeño gremio que lo único que les importaba era poder subir de nivel y divertirnos entre todos. Pelear con bestias de niveles inferiores, intercambiar archivos de nuestro inventario, tener pequeños duelos para aumentar nuestra capacidad de combate.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, pero…

Recuerdo aquella triste cara de una chica, a la que le prometí que la protegería por siempre. El simple hecho de recordar su nombre me rompe el corazón, me llena de coraje y tristeza. Ella siempre tuvo de miedo de pelear, su nivel de ataque y defensa eran demasiado bajos. Había algo que la afectaba, el simple hecho de morir en este mundo era su mayor preocupación.

Recuerdo cuando fui a buscarla una vez se escapó. ¿La razón? Sentía miedo de estar al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, era más débil mentalmente. Debido a esto, sentí una obligación de protegerla más allá de la que he sentido anteriormente por otra persona. Sentía algo más que una simple amistad por ella.

Sach… Siento un gran dolor en mi corazón cuando trato de pronunciar tu nombre. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme? Ese fue el día, en el que me di cuenta en el verdadero mundo en el que estaba viviendo. El día en el que Kayaba anuncio que estaríamos atrapados aquí por siempre, ese día yo sentí felicidad. A veces pienso, ¿Eso me convierte en un asesino? Pero ahora puedo comprender que esto no me trae nada de felicidad, sino más bien, es un infierno.

Recuerdo que me dijiste: ''Escapemos, de Sword art online''. Y a pesar de que no lo había tomado tan en serio, lo que continuaste diciendo me hizo cambiar mi manera de pensar, me di cuenta de que la felicidad mía de estar en un mundo como este, era la tristeza de otros.

''Oye, ¿Por qué no podemos salir de aquí? Solo es un juego, ¿Por qué tenemos que morir de verdad? ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?''.

Luego de todo esto, dijiste con profunda tristeza:

—Tengo miedo de morir.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –te pregunté.

—He estado tan asustada que últimamente no he podido dormir –me dijiste temblando mientras mirabas tu reflejo en el lago que estaba justo al frente, en donde yo te encontré.

—No vas a morir –te dije seriamente, cometiendo el mayor error. Una promesa que jamás cumplí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –me preguntaste.

Te expliqué lo fuerte que era nuestro equipo y que también teníamos las mejores armas y tácticas. Pero más que nada que yo te protegería. El sentimiento de culpa que tengo, es más grande que todos los tesoros que pueda encontrar en Aincrad. Ninguno me satisface, solo quisiera regresar en el tiempo.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podré regresar algún día al mundo real? –me preguntaste.

—Sí, no morirás –te dije totalmente seguro, con toda confianza. La mentira más grande que he dicho. Para colmo seguí expresando: — Vivirás para ver el día en el que podamos terminar este juego.

La lágrima que bajó por tu rostro me demostró lo consolada y esperanzada que te sentiste al escuchar mis palabras. Estaba decidido a protegerte, a dar todo por ti. A partir de esa noche sentí algo mucho más grande, me había enamorado.

Nos dirigimos a una posada en donde pasamos la noche juntos. Te dirigiste a mi habitación porque no podías dormir y te recostaste junto a mí. Justamente una hora antes, habíamos aprobado una solicitud en la que nuestro inventario se compartía, un noviazgo. Te dije una y otra vez que no te preocuparas, que ibas a sobrevivir. Cada vez que decía esto, te sonrojabas y te arropabas de una hermosa manera con las blancas sabanas.

Hubiera estado contigo todo este tiempo, si no hubiera sido por ese trágico día. Ese horrible día en el que nuestro líder decidió comprar una casa y nosotros nos dejamos llevar de la estúpida idea de ir a un calabozo. ¡Ese maldito día en el que vi esa espada atravesando tu espalda! Te vi desvanecerte en cientos de pedazos, no pude hacer nada.

Solo luché contra los guardianes para salvarme a mí mismo, dejando todos mis compañeros. Entre esos, estabas tú, mi amada Sachi. Incluso el capitán se suicidó pues no pudo soportar la horrible noticia. Mi corazón se destroza, el sentimiento de culpa me consume por dentro. Confié tanto en propia habilidad que descuidé por completo el trabajo en equipo y dejé que murieras. Sachi, Sachi…

He estado investigando, quiero volverte a ver, estar contigo y tener una vida junto a ti. Hay un rumor de un objeto que puede revivir a una persona, estoy a punto de pelear contra el jefe de ese evento. Solo por verte si, solo por estar contigo otra vez.

Mientras me adentro en la oscuridad, la nieve sigue cayendo cada vez más lenta pero espesa. Logro ver un pino gigantesco lleno de nieve, y con un toque navideño. Suena la campana anunciado el nuevo 25 de diciembre en Aincrad. Se escuchan las campanas y los cascabeles y el sonido de una especie de trineo. Si era un trineo que estaba volando en los aires, desde este cae un Boss de un alto nivel. Con traje rojo y una gran capucha. Una cara fea y una larga barba, era gigantesco.

No era cualquier santa que se ven en las revistas o en la televisión, este era feo y terrorífico. Una vez tocó el suelo, toda la nieve se elevó a causa del impacto. Si, este era el que tantas ansias tenía de pelear. El unico recurso que quedaba para regresar con Sachi. Pelear y derrotar a _**Nicolás El renegado.**_

Después de dar un gran grito, me lancé contra el con toda mi furia sosteniendo mi filosa espada. El renegado utiliza un fuerte puñetazo contra el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra. Yo doy un gran salto y utilizo su brazo como una escalera para llegar hasta su cara, pero solo logro quitarle un mechón de su barba. Luego, la bestia vuelve a gritar un ruido ensordecedor y escandaloso que me hace permanecer inmóvil. Después de esto, levanta su mano y dos gigantescas bolas de nieve se dirigen hacia mí. Con velocidad logro esquivarlas pero el impacto de una de ellas me hace caer al suelo.

La tierra vuelve a temblar y una ventisca aparece, la nieve cubría todo el escenario impidiéndome la vista. En ese momento, el gigante vuelve a atacar extendiendo su brazo contra el suelo, pero me adelante con tiempo y con mi espada hice un largo movimiento en diagonal, cortándole dos de sus dedos.

El grito de dolor del Renegado fue fuerte pero logro disipar la ventisca al haberse distraído. En ese momento lleve mi espada hacia atrás y me mantuve cargando una habilidad. Cuando mi espada estaba totalmente roja entonces corrí al doble de velocidad mientras pegaba mi espada a su estómago.

— ¡_Midnight Sword! –_grité mientras mi espada emitía una ráfaga roja de energía el cual hizo que la ropa del Renegado se rompiera. Pero esto no fue suficiente, solo había logrado bajarla solo una de las 3 barras de HP que el monstruo tenía de vida.

De repente el renegado se agacha, abre su boca y comienza a emitir palabras entendibles por primera vez. Esto era muy extraño en el caso de los Boss, pues ellos normalmente no emitían palabras.

— ¡_Shadow Reindeer! –_expresa el monstruo mientras salta y se desvanece en el aire. De repente, la molesta ventisca vuelve a aparecer nublando todo a la vista. Pero el sonido de los cascabeles regreso y junto a ellos el sonido del galope de animales con pezuñas.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, una fuerza me empujó nuevamente al suelo. Recién me levante otra me volvía a empujar. Eran renos que corrían en círculos y me golpeaban, pero la ventisca no me permitía verlos con claridad.

La velocidad con la que corrían era asombrosa, también la fuerza que estuvieran usando para devolverme al suelo y la potencia de sus patas. Pero, fije bien los pies al suelo empuñé con fuerza mi espada, cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo que venía. Como la ventisca afectaba mi visión, entonces me olvidé de lo que veía y me detuve a escuchar.

—_Hearing Skills Activated –_aumenté mi habilidad de escuchar en un 100% y pude predecir rápidamente de donde provenían los galopes. Sentí el primero e hice un movimiento horizontal con mi espada, sentía otro y le pegaba diagonalmente. Solo escuchaba el sonido de estos cuando estaban desapareciendo y transformándose en información.

Uno por uno los eliminé con los ojos cerrados. Y luego la ventisca se disipo, abrí los ojos y no había rastros de Nicolás El renegado. Hasta que observé hacia arriba y lo cayendo hacia mí, lo esquive pero su caída generó otro temblor que sacudió toda la tierra y la nieve se volvió a dispersar.

—Si no lo mato ahora, utilizara otro movimiento –pronuncie en mis adentros.

Entonces, deslizo mi dedo índice por el menú y selecciono la opción de las armas. Ya era hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. La nueva espada que escogí tenía como nombre: _**Elucidator.**_

Era una de las mejores espadas mágicas y con un inmenso poder oculto. Desde que la obtuve no la había utilizado hasta el momento. Era hora de acabar con esto, utilizando esta pesada espada negra con un diseño por común pero efectivo.

El renegado agarra con sus manos árboles y los utiliza como espadas en mi contra, pero la espada que poseía me daba el poder para vencerlos y talar los árboles por la mitad. Entonces fue cuando me apoye fuertemente en el suelo, cargué mis energías y con la espada en mano grité con furia:

— ¡_Extreme Speed!_ -la velocidad que utilicé fue inigualable, en un segundo estaba en su izquierda y al instante en su derecha. Con cada espada que le daba le bajaba de su vitalidad. El renegado solo gritaba y se confundía mientras mi espada lo atacaba en lugares diferentes del cuerpo.

No era cualquier fuerza que me permitía seguir adelante y pelear hasta no poder más. No era cualquier fuerza que dejaba dar más que el máximo. Esa fuerza era el deseo de ver a Sachi nuevamente, ella era la razón por la que peleaba sin pensar en los peligros. No importaba si moría en el intento, al menos podía sentirme menos culpable al saber que esta vez sí arriesgué mi vida por ella.

Desde el cielo caigo clavando mi espada para dar un ataque final. La espada estaba rodeada de una brillante luz blanca, las hojas y las ramas de los pinos que nos rodeaban se movían por la fuerza que generaba. Nicolás El renegado solo podía gatear por los golpes que había recibido; ante esto, el observa como desde el cielo cae una espada directo a su pecho.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció y los pixeles que generaban a la bestia desaparecieron. El único recuerdo que quedó fue aquel objeto. Aquel me hizo darme cuenta, que todo lo que hice fue una pérdida de tiempo y un aumento para mi tristeza, en esta blanca oscuridad…

_**Reviews por favor :D**_

_**Nota: Segun las novelas de Aincrad, Sachi y Kirito si tenían un ligero romance incluyendo el intercambio de items. Otra cosa, el segundo cap viene en esta semana, ahh y mis otras historias, no se desesperen, las continuaciones ya vienen!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte: Un triste mensaje**

Un instrumento que no me serviría de nada. Ese momento en el que seleccione las opciones en el menú y pode contemplar las reglas para usar aquel objeto. Solamente era posible utilizarlo antes de que se cumplieran 10 segundos a la hora de una persona morir. ¡Que estúpido fui! Como si hubiera tenido algo de lógica el hecho de que ella regresara, si era seguro que su cuerpo ya había sido enterrado en el mundo real.

¡Maldición! Sachi, ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo imbécil que fui al dejarte morir? He tratado todo lo posible por tenerte a mi lado nuevamente, pero simplemente es algo imposible.

Salgo de la zona de combate y arrojo el objeto con cara de tristeza y desprecio. Le obsequio el raro Item a Klein y le expreso que ese es el ítem de revivir; Klein empieza a leer la desesperante información del objeto que tanta inquietud me trajo.

—Luego de que un jugador muere, pero antes de que los efectos de luz desaparezcan por completo (dentro de 10 segundos), puedes revivir al jugador al seleccionar el ítem de este menú. O sosteniendo tu mano y diciendo ''Rebirth'' seguido del nombre del jugador.

Le digo que lo utilice cuando otra persona muriera en frente de él. Me fui sin decir más, cabizbajo y preocupado, sin esperanzas y cansado de sufrir. Pero Klein me agarró por mi traje y me dijo preocupado:

— ¡Kirito! ¡Oye, Kirito! Tienes que vivir, ¿entiendes? ¡Vive hasta el final! –con lágrimas en los ojos soltó mi traje negro y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Me fui apenas diciendo un simple adiós aunque me había dado cuenta que todo este tiempo Klein se había preocupado por mí.

Era un frio invierno, la gente celebraba a pesar de estar atrapados en este juego mortal. Aunque todo lo que nos rodea son solo datos y combinaciones de códigos binarios, todo parecía y se sentía real. El frio, el olor, el sonido de mis pisadas al hundirse en la nieve. La gente celebraba sonrientes, hasta los MPC parecían disfrutar la temporada.

Sin embargo, la falta de Sachi me hace más daño que el frio. No puedo estar con más personas, tengo que seguir siendo un jugador solitario por el resto de mis días aquí. No puedo permitir que otras personas mueran por mi culpa.

Entro en la posada, en la habitación que había reservado esa noche. Y totalmente angustiado y deprimido me recuesto sobre el escritorio al lado de mi cama. Ya no había más que hacer, ya me sentía sin esperanzas, culpable, lleno de remordimiento.

Sin embargo, una rara luz empieza a parpadear encima de mi cabeza. Aquella luz dorada que emitía un sonido constante, estaba solicitando que la seleccionara. Extiendo mi dedo índice y selecciono aquel extraño ítem. Era un mensaje.

Este mensaje fue un regalo que no olvidare por el resto de mi vida. Aquella inscripción que decía:

''_Gift box, from Sachi ''._

Cuando selecciono el cuadro gris, un objeto con una rara forma geométrica aparece flotando en mi mano. Este contenía la más dulce y dolorosa grabación que he podido escuchar en mi vida:

''Feliz navidad, Kirito. Si estas escuchando este mensaje, probablemente esté muerta. ¿Cómo debería comenzar? Bueno… A decir verdad nunca quise abandonar el pueblo de los comienzos. Pero se, que si continuo luchando mientras me sienta de esta forma, sé que mi muerte será inevitable. No es la culpa de nadie más, solo mía. Desde esa noche, me dijiste una y otra vez que no moriría. Así que, si llego a morir, probablemente te trates de cargar con toda la culpa. Es por eso que estoy grabando esto. En realidad, siempre supe lo fuerte que realmente eres. Una vez, accidentalmente logré espiar. Incluso luego de pensarlo mucho, aun no entiendo por qué estas escondiendo tu nivel mientras luchas con nosotros. Pero me alegro mucho de saber que eres realmente fuerte. Realmente me tranquilizó. Así que, incluso si muero, esfuérzate por sobrevivir. Observa cómo terminará este mundo, y averigua por qué fue creado. Averigua por que los gatos cobardes como yo están aquí y el significado de que nos hayamos conocido. Ese es mi deseo. Aun me queda mucho tiempo. Bueno, como es navidad, tararearé una pequeña melodía''

Entonces, ella comienza a tararear una vieja canción muy conocida. Recuerdo como mi tía me la cantaba cuando estábamos a esta fecha. En ese momento, mis lágrimas no cesaban. Solo bajaban y enjuagaban mis mejillas constantemente. Los llantos comenzaban a salir de garganta, aunque yo trataba de aguantarlos adentro. Era una canción que se llama el reno de nariz roja; mientras ella la tarareaba, recuerdo claramente como decía la letra:

_Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenia la__  
><em>_nariz, roja como un tomate,__  
><em>_con un brillo singular_

Las lágrimas y las rápidas pulsaciones de mi corazón no cesan, al igual que la terrible y solitaria tristeza que siento. La gente disfrutaba de fiestas como excusa para alejarse al menos un día de la terrible realidad. Pero yo estoy entendiendo por primera vez, el dolor que trae este mundo.

Sachi continuaba tarareando su canción, mientras que mis angustias se convertían en mares de lágrimas derramadas en mi escritorio. Su canción, era como sentir un abrazo de su parte, en este frio invierno. Realmente sentía como Sachi se despide con un abrazo y dándome las gracias por lo que le había enseñado. Pero, ese adiós ha sido lo más doloroso que he sentido en mi vida.

El mensaje termina diciendo:

—Nos vemos Kirito. Realmente me alegra que nos hayamos conocido y hayamos pasado tiempo juntos –termino de decir mientras expresa finalmente las palabras que no logre escuchar en el momento en que murió —_Arigatou, Sayonara (gracias, adiós). _

Luego de esto, el triangular Item de grabación se apagó y cayó a la mesa. Dejándome solo con mis llantos y mi profunda tristeza.

Por fin he comprendido la realidad de este juego. Sachi, siempre te voy a extrañar sin importar el tiempo que pase. Terminare este juego, tu muerte no será en vano y cumpliré tu deseo. No puedo describir con palabras la amargura y la frustración que siento. Estoy decidido, este mundo pagara caro lo que te hizo a ti y a los otros. Aunque tenga que pelear las batallas más duras, sé que estoy cumpliendo con tu último deseo.

Sachi, si tu deseo es que yo gane este juego, entonces peleare hasta no poder más. Siempre te voy a extrañar recordare tu canción por el resto de mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews por favor :D<em>**

**_Gracias a todos por apoyar mis historias. Esta fue escrita con diferentes tiempos y enfoques. Presente, pasado, Kirito a hablando con Sachi, etc. No es un error, es apropósito xD_**

**_Gracias de verdad por leer, si les ha gustado dejen sus comentarios. Y si, todos estamos bien ansiosos por la segunda temporada. GUN GALE ONLINE viene pronto! _**

**_Nos leemos! _**


End file.
